


Take The Pain Away (You Can't)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Depression fucking sucks
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Take The Pain Away (You Can't)

He knows it hurts for Qui-Gon to see him like this. He feels terrible about it, makes it clear he can leave.

He doesn't.

A part of him hates him for it. A part of him loves him for it. A part of him hates himself for loving him for it. It's selfish.

There's not much he can do about it though.

He clings tightly, anchoring himself on the sound of Qui's heartbeat and breathing. Sometimes he surfaces enough to cry. Mostly he just tries to go numb and limp, blocking out as much as he can.

It doesn't work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. Not. Ok.
> 
> I'm also not in danger and am getting help. But I was having a shit night so I wrote this thing about having a shit night ✌️


End file.
